


Если бы ты только мог увидеть зверя, в которого меня превратил

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Я держу внутреннего зверя в себе, но сейчас ты будто выпустил его на свободу"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	Если бы ты только мог увидеть зверя, в которого меня превратил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Could Only See the Beast You've Made of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607707) by [killewich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich), [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Зсасз знает, что не должен был говорить это, а потому немедленно сожалеет о той части предложения, которая уже горячо покинула его уста. Он пытается оставаться неподвижным и послушным, а его глаза на миг виновато опускаются.

Виктор просто не может смириться с тем, как близко Роман находится к своей «пташке». Он должен что-то сделать, чтобы отвлечь босса, даже если получится слишком грубо. Когда взгляд Сайониса падает на него, Зсасз задерживает дыхание, справедливо опасаясь вспыльчивого темперамента босса.

Вроде, пронесло. Роман отдаёт приказ пташке подготовить машину, и Виктор должен будет ехать с ней.

— Зсасз, задержись.

 _Дерьмо_.

Он оборачивается, стиснув челюсти и не решаясь сделать больше ни шагу.

В этот напряжённый момент Дина оставляет их наедине.

— Я ценю твою информацию, — начинает Роман, медленно повышая тон, — но ты должен знать лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — он идёт к Виктору, постепенно теряя самообладание, — что я не терплю, когда меня _перебивают_.

Зсасз опускает голову, испытывая стыд. Он и сам знал, что так будет, но…

Пальцы Сайониса с ухоженными ногтями впиваются в его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

— Смотри на меня.

Виктор не смеет сопротивляться, только глядит в лицо босса, как было приказано. Он ожидает увидеть ярость, но в замешательстве сталкивается с самодовольным взглядом.

— Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь, _Виктор_ , — он намеренно выделяет имя подчинённого.

Зсасз вздрагивает, сглатывая. Он чувствует, как жар распространяется по его затылку, ползёт по горлу и лицу до самых кончиков ушей. Он не может солгать, но боится признаться в открытую. Впрочем, для Сайониса он скорее всего и так подобен открытой книге. За желанием защищать босса скрывается нечто более глубокое, чем банальная преданность, как ни позорно это осознавать. Виктор хочет отвести взгляд, провалиться сквозь землю, оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Сожаление отражается на его лице, и он ожидает удара в любой момент.

— Итак, — жарко продолжает Роман, — ты знаешь, что являешься моей правой рукой, — его речь набирает агрессивные обороты, — тем, на кого я всегда могу положиться в этом огромном безумном мире, состоящем в основном из кусков _дерьма_ , верно? — последнее слово сопровождается большим давлением на челюсть.

Виктор по-прежнему отказывается двигаться или показывать какие-либо признаки слабости, собрав всю решимость в кулак. Он нужен Роману и должен доказать это достойным поведением. Зсасз внимательно смотрит на босса, ожидая.

Проходит некоторое время, и Сайонис вздыхает.

— Тебе повезло, что мне ещё понадобится твой язык, — он разжимает пальцы и нежно похлопывает подчинённого по щеке, — но попробуешь перебить меня снова, и я его отрежу, понял, м-м?

Он не шутит.

— Понял.

Роман мягко улыбается.

— _Хорошо_. А теперь верни мне бриллиант.


End file.
